Be good to me
by I'll Cover Angel and Collins
Summary: When Duncan and Courtney broke up, Courtney was mostly upset that Duncan didn't even leave her with an ounce of dignity.


**Disclaimer: Nada. **

**A/N: Seriously, I know I don't really get into these battles of Gwuncan and Duncney and I honestly don't care who he ends up with. However, I've been seeing so much hate on Courtney! Why? she's always been one of my favorite characters. How is Gwen not hated for kissing Duncan? Yes, it was mutual, but everyone said she 'Deserved' it. I disagree with that. I'm hoping in season 5 she at least gets to talk this whole thing out with Duncan and they can at least be friends. Then again...My top 3 characters are all considered Villains. So, this is my attempt to try to redeem Courtney. **

**My point is, you can say Courtney's been a bitch but in world tour was Gwen really much better? **

_A/N 2: Lyrics are going to be like this. Which the song is called Be good to me by Ashley Tisdale._

* * *

Courtney didn't know how she was feeling right now. She wanted to punch Gwen in the face and give Duncan a swift kick in the balls. But at the same time she didn't even want to look at either of them all she's been doing lately was venting and balling her eyes out in the confessional. She couldn't understand why Duncan would do this to her! If he wasn't happy with her he could have just broken up with her that would have been less humiliating than this! He kissed the one girl that she actually started to consider her friend. Was she really that bad of a girlfriend?

_Every day is getting worse__  
__Do the same things and it hurts__  
__I don't know if I should cry__  
__All I know is that I'm tryin'__  
__I wanna believe in you__  
__I wanna believe in you__  
__But you make it so hard to do_

She thought they had the perfect relationship and so this came as a surprise to her. Duncan never talked about being unhappy in this relationship. Truth be told, Duncan was her first boyfriend and her first kiss and the one she lost her virginity to. That's why she was taking this hard. She should have listened to her friends back at home that told her he was no good. To think, she defended him to her friends and parents! All of that for nothing!

_What's the point of makin' plans?__  
__You break all the ones we had__  
__I don't know where we went wrong__  
__Cause we used to be so strong__  
__I wanna believe in you__  
__I wanna believe in you_

Courtney walked back into loser class and took a deep breath not sure if she was even ready to talk to him. She wanted to at least know why, she felt she was entitled to it.

"Duncan?" Courtney approached him in economy class. "Can we talk? Alone."

"Are you and Heather plotting to kill me?" Duncan rolled his eyes at her.

"I'm being serious." Courtney told him. "Can't you just come and talk to me without being a jerk?"

"I guess." Duncan stood up and Courtney pulled him into the confessional on the plane and shut the door.

_So why can't you be?__  
__Be good to me?_

"Why?" Courtney asked him fighting back the tears. "Why did you do this to me?"

"Courtney, I didn't mean to hurt you." Duncan told her "I said I was sorry! I guess I just always had a thing for Gwen."

"Then why didn't you just say so?" Courtney asked him.

"You would have gotten pissed." Duncan told her "You don't just tell your girlfriend that you're falling in love with some other girl."

"So, you love Gwen?" Courtney asked him as a tear ran down her face.

"Yes." Duncan told her "I have since season 2 and I'm really sorry."

_I don't ask for much__  
__All I want is love__  
__Someone to see__  
__That's all I need__  
__Somebody to be__  
__Somebody to be__  
__Somebody to be__  
__Good to me__  
__Good to me__  
__Gotta be good to me__  
__Good to me__  
__Please?_

"What did I do wrong?" Courtney asked him. "Just tell me so I don't screw up next time."

"You didn't do anything wrong." Duncan sighed "I just need someone with more common interests."

"You know I can't stand the sight of Gwen right now, Right?" Courtney started to cry.

_I used to think I had it all__  
__Then one day we hit a wall__  
__I had hoped you were the one__  
__Where's my dream, where has it gone__  
__I wanted to be with you__  
__Forever just me and you_

"I know Courtney." Duncan tried to wipe the tears from her face but she pulled away.

"I used to think we'd be forever." Courtney told him. "We were perfect at one time, I thought as a couple we were supposed to work out our problems."

"Once again, I'm sorry." Duncan told her "Is there anything I can do to get you to possibly forgive me?"

_Where do I go from here?__  
__You've gotten under my skin__  
__And I don't know how__  
__To get out of this place that I'm in_

"You can help me vote Gwen out." Courtney rolled her eyes. "Either that or you vote yourself out."

"Prince-" Duncan was going to say but Courtney yelled first.

"Don't call me that EVER again!" Courtney glared at him. "You go home or Gwen goes home."

"Courtney, don't you think that a little unfair?" Duncan asked her.

"No! I don't think it's unfair!" Courtney slammed her fist into the bathroom wall. "Gwen and I were getting along just fine until you came back!"

"Hello! You brought me back!" Duncan told her "That was your fault."

"I only brought you back because I missed you!" Courtney yelled at him. "I thought you missed me to! If I knew you were going to kiss Gwen, do you honestly think I would have brought you back here?"

"Shit happens!" Duncan told her. "I was going to dump you anyway!"

"Whatever." Courtney let a few tears out "No matter what you say, I was a good girlfriend."

"You were a good girlfriend." Duncan told her "I never said you weren't. I just moved on to another phase of my life."

"All I wanted was for you to be good to me." Courtney told him. "All I wanted was for you to love me!"

"I was good to you!" Duncan told her. "I treated you with respect!"

"Yeah, but you couldn't at least let me have my dignity?" Courtney asked him. "I think you should leave."

"I really have to pee." Duncan told her "Can you go and then I can use the bat-"

"No!" Courtney told him "You don't get to decide which one of us stays or not! I'm going to vent so you'll just have to go somewhere else. I'm doing bending over backwards for you!"

Duncan didn't say anything at all. He just walked out and Courtney was now alone.

* * *

**I just wanted to do this, give Courtney some credit and Dignity to it. Season 5 I'm actually hoping they address this. I personally disliked Gwen after she did this. I also cut the song shorter because it was 'Be good to me' like a million times. So yeah...That's it. I'd actually love to hear everyone's opinion on this. Not who their favorite girl for Duncan is...But how the whole thing went down. **


End file.
